I Hate How Much I Love You!
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: This story is a twist between The Vampire Diaries and Twilight. Bella and her family along With the Cullens are at a reunion in Volterra. Bella is a six hundred year old basic vampire from the vampire diaries and sister to Stefan and Damon. she is inlove with edward and he feels the same. what happens when Edwards Ex(technicly not) comes back?Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella pov**

** Edward had his arm around my waist and smiled down at me. Oh, how I loved his smile. It was so beautiful. Aro started to speak to Klaus.**

"**It is so nice to see you again!" aro said in an annoyingly joyful voice. I mean it's not like I didn't understand it. He was over 3,000 years old; it was bound to make him a tiny bit crazy being on this earth for so long.**

**Edward and I were two different kinds of vampires. See I look a lot more human than he does. I might be cold but I had a pulse and he didn't. I have tanned skin and he has very pale skin just like the rest of his race. I had my regular eye color. He has gold and sometimes black when he doesn't hunt for a long time. We both hunt off of animals.**

**I smiled back, and then he squeezed my side. I jumped lightly at the pressure and slapped his chest playfully. Everyone was talking. Edward kissed my cheek softly.**

"**Edward?" said a woman's voice from behind us and we jumped.**

**It was a very beautiful beach, full pink lips and red eyes. **

"**Oh my god! I thought I would have never found you!" she said as she jumped in to his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. I raised my eyebrows at hi, and he shrugged and got her off of him.**

**She looked hurt, "don't worry, Edward, remember we don't have to hide."**

"**Umm...Do I know you?" he asked confused.**

"**It's Mimi… from 1902." She said pleadingly. That's when reconization and happiness was put into his eyes. It was so clear on his face there was also something else in his eyes but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He scooped her up in a big hug and she kissed him on the mouth, I was about to crack from the jealousy that was flowing through my veins but I kept it under control. I guess he remembered me sitting right there. He dropped her on to her feet; wide eyed he stared at me.**

"**Uh, Bella this is my best friend Mimi and Mimi this is my girlfriend, Bella." He said trying to sound like it was nothing. She stared at me looking like I had just poked her in-between her eyes.**

"**Ummm… Edward it was me you were courting 97 years ago." she said and I stared at her like she was crazy. Edward stared at the ground .then he opened his mouth but Mimi pulled him away from me. **

"**Dance with me Edward!" he allowed himself to be dragged away by her. What was I supposed to do? I went to my brothers, Damon and Stefan.**

**They were getting drunk at some table in the back along with Lexi, rose, rose's friend, Caroline, and bonnie. I took Damons drink out of his hand. I was about to take a big gulp when he said. "Did the princess get kick out of the castle?" then he looked at Edward who was still dancing with Mimi. "Or shall I say have her prince charming stolen?"**

**I guess that when I cracked a little. "You are an ass." **

**Everyone at the table just stared because they knew I didn't cuss really. I drank Damon's entire cup not knowing what it was but knowing it was strong. Just what I needed something strong, something that would help put me to sleep. I certainly didn't want to talk to Edward. Right now. I know that mostly everyone knew what was going on. Watching all three of us like hawks. The men seeing if I was going to pull the same crap as Edward so that they could get in to my pants. The Cullen's were watching me to see if I was going to leave Edward. I knew that I could never leave Edward. I loved him way too much and they knew that. Though I could help but compare that little stunt he pulled to what Alexander did before. NO! I would be pulled around like that again. I could be used as some rechargeable battery again. I grabbed the strongest bottle of alcohol on the table and walked out. **

**I walked back to our room and into the bathroom. I pulled my hair out of the braids it was in. I let it fall to my waist. I ran my hand through it, frustrated, and took a swig of the alcohol. Closing my eyes as it went down burning my throat. This was all just a big misunderstanding. I bet he has already explained to Mimi that he has me. I drank the rest and fell on to the bed, exhausted. I closed my eyes and the light turned on. I tried to pretend I was asleep but the light burned and I squirmed under it.**

**I got up and stalked past him and shut them off. I walked toward the bed and got on but then his arm grabbed me around the waist pulling me back. Just like in the horror movies. I looked him in the eyes. He brushed a few strand of hair from my face. I dint cry it was just one of those things I didn't do. I was brought up thinking that crying was for the weak.**

**He tilted my chin and brushed his lips against mine. I could resist him and I kissed him back. I knew this had to stop. Now. I pushed on his chest. **

"**I cant Edward you cant just go from one to another." I said**

"**bella, I have explained to her that we can only be friends, she was so happy about that but she understands." He hugged me tightly and I allowed him to lead me to the bed. We curled up and I fell asleep while he hummed my lullaby.**

**Love it hate it? Review! This is Kaseys friend sarah by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well I hope all of you are going to see Breaking Dawn part 2. I hear that there is a special twist ending.**

I woke up and seen that Edward was gone. I found a note in his place.

_Dear Love,_

_Mimi wanted to watch the sunrise so I understands that I can only be her friend. I shall see you later._

_Love forever,_

_Edward_

Great. Of course she'd do that.

'Trust him wouldn't do that behind my back. he respects you more than that.'

I got up and changed my clothes. I always said good morning to Lexi or she would get mad. she would want to know where Edward was...and then connect the would want me to let her got all ape-Shit (as she calls it) on her case when a guy was hanging out with another girl she automatically assumed the say it's being realistic but I say she is being melodramatic.

"Hey Lex." I said in a cherry voice hoping to not start the conversation off with my love life. I walk into her room.

"Sup Bells." she yawns, off to a good start...then she looks around...too shuts the door.

"So...There is something wrong with this picture. Can you figure it out?" she asks while pointing to nobody but pretending she was talking to an audience. I rolled my eyes; she is such a drama queen.

"Okay you don't need to do that, Lex. He is with a friend."I said, it wasn't the exact truth but it wasn't a lie either.

'He is out with the girl whom he has known since she was born and here is the best part; she is in love with him.'

She raised one perfect eyebrow at me, smirked and I knew I was caught.

"Hmm…and would this friend happen to be the girl he was dancing with last night?" she said with confidence knowing the answer already.

I just stared at the ground and she took that as my answer. Don't get me wrong, I can lie but Lexi can see right through me. It's just creepy. She is my amazing and loyal best friend. I love her because she is a sister, best friend, mother, and teacher mixed together.

I had met Lexi Brandon 502 years ago. Or Alexia Brandon as she was known then. I was a vampire for two years already. I was out of control, killing people just because I could. Yes, I know, terrible wasn't I? I had followed her and another friend of ours named Erik in to the forest one night.

I was going to eat them but it backfired and they took me down easily. They felt bad for me because of how young I was. How I didn't have a teacher. So they decided to teach me themselves. I didn't care what they thought of me and I didn't care about anyone or anything. Just as long as I got fed but I didn't so I got mad and got my emotions turned back on.

I had hit rock bottom a lot. I learned how to take out and entire village in under 25 minutes. From them I learned how to feel again, I loved and owed them both so much.

"Uhh bells did you happen to look at the time before you left your room." She asked pulling her long blonde hair in to a French braid. I shook my head, confused.

"no why?"

"well, um, its 2:00 pm and im pretty sure that the sunrise is over." She said, I froze.

'Trust him Bella' a voice reminded me.

"Maybe he came back while i was asleep and decided to go and hunt with his brothers." I said it but it sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than I was her. Which is exactly what I wasn't doing. I trust him completely. And that's not just because I dont want him to leave me for her. I love him.

"Anyways, so what if he is with that girl? I trust him. We have a date tonight. We are going back to Forks in about 2 weeks, so ha. Its not like fall for her." I said.

Its true, I mean they have barely reunited last night. She has probably changed since the last time they were together. Didnt he see her eyes? She drinks human blood. When I met him i drank animal, have I fallen off the wagonalot (I am NOT going to define Alot)... sure.

"Yeah Bells whatever you say." Lexi says, Wow she can be so annoying that she doesnt already know that.

She stared at me as if trying to see my future, but only Alice can do that.I was very close with the Cullens .They are apart of my see if Mimi can get on Rosalie's nice list. Not even I can do that.

"I have got to go Lex. I told Edward that I would meet him at the resturant at 6:00. I dont even know what i am going to wear." I said as i got up and open the dorr to leave.

"bye Bells." she said looking at me with an expression that was unreadable, atlest it was to me.

I promised my self that i would not worry about that. Right now.

**Hey guys thanks for all of your guys support i am trying to right paper and pencil but i like to have it right in front of me while im writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to try and update on all of my !Enjoy! **

**Bella pov**

Where the hell was he?It was 6:30 and he was very late.30 mintues was late especially for a vampire.

"Hello. Are you waiting for someone?" asked an old lady.

"uhhh is a bit late." I said annoyed hoping that she didn't think that it was pointed towards her.

"He'll come if he's smart. And if not then one day he will be begging on his knee's for you.I he doesn't come then maybe it wasn't meant to be." she said touching my shoulder,it was comforting.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and she smiled back as an old man led her out the door.

Edward and I would never be like that.I know that saying we would be together forever is so romantic to some people, but once you get it you wish you could go back.

About 10 minutes later I heard someone behind me.

"Hello Isabella." I recognized a silky voice from behind me.

"What do you want, Alexander?"

"you,of course Isabella." he said,Yeah right. "So where's Prince Charming?" He askeds,

"Why do people keep calling him." I complained.

"Well that is what he is to you. One day you will live in a magical castle with Edward by your side forever." he said

"Well it doesn't seem to be going that way now." i muttered

"Aw come on tell Doctor happened?"He asked,I hesitated for a second. Maybe it would be good for me to talk to him about this.I have learned that bottling up your emotions is not the best idea.

"Well I was supposed to meet Edward here but I guess something came up...or someone." I said droning down my voice till the end.

"Oh yes Mimi. Do you realize that he and the Cullens are with her?" He said,no, he had to be would not do this to me,...would he?

We had never been in this situation before, so I really don't know what to say with him. Had_ I _been in _This_ situation before,yes,with was my first love and I know that hurt Edward but I couldn't change it.I would never admit it though,Especially not to the very cocky would use against me and I can't let him do that.

"You are such a liar. You have always been one but was just too blind too see it when I was human." I said with venom in my voice.

"Oh come on you love the way I lie." he said obviously not believing me.

"No I hate you." I said though I couldn't hate even if i was able.

"No you hate how my you love me." he said smirking...son of a..." Now my Isabella why don't you come with me and I can show you a fun night that you will never forget." he said holding out his hand.

I hesitated,l looked at the was over an hour late, I guess now is just at good a time as ever to say that he wasn't coming.I decided not to think tonight and just do. If Edward could ditch me for his Ex then why couldn't go to my Ex? I know that fighting fire with fire doesn't help but again I am not going to think,I'm going to do. And let that get me where it does.

"Excellent." he says grinning a dark grin, I had gone with the devil himself and now there was no turning time to regret.

An hour later I was drunk on human blood. It was dripping down my chin and onto my was dark so none of the humans saw it, I was grinding against anyone who was close enough and they happily and eagerly complied and did it back.

"You won't feel this." I said looking into a mans eyes and lowered my mouth on to the guys neck.I sucked and sucked and let my pretedor our, the warm liquid went down my throat, it felt good,but then he started to sway so I unlatched myself from him and walked away.

I found Alexander drinking from a dark skinned girl and looked that how I looked? Like a monster. A person who could easily get whatever they wanted just because they are was done, I put on a fake smile.

"You were over thinking it weren't you?" he asked looking at my expression.

"no...well, maybe just alittle bit." I confessed, he took my hand led me over to the bar and handed me a drink, and man was it strong!

"Here have another one." he said hand me a full glass.

"Are sure its safe." I asked in an unsure tone.

"My Isabella what have I told you before about life?" he asked, he looked so much like was edward a ton of 'greats' grandfather.

"You always said what's life without a handful adventure, a spoonful of curiousity and a dash of danger?" i laughed knowin he was right. Some of our greatest heros were curious and can't I be? Whats the worst that could happen?

A good song came on and Alexander and I started to dirty dance.I saw Lexi starring at me wide-eyed and snapped and I stopped, realizing what I was doing.I ran toward her.

"I have to get out of here." I said going to the door.I wiped my mouth off with a cloth that Lexi handed me.

"So I am guessing that the fun is over?" asked Alexander,What in hell was I thinking?

"I can't believe this. You were supposed to help her and now look at her. She looks like some completely different person." She said pointing toward me.

I looked down at my self. My dress looked like it had seen better days or were rips in it from when the men here got a little to sweat,blood and now my tears.I looked at the ground and saw my relfection in a water hair and makeup was no better.

"you told me to show her a nice night." he said

"Yes but I meant take her to the movies, get something to eat. Maybe take her to casual to a club. Tomarrow when she wakes up and remembers what happened she is gooing to hate let her get completely out of control, Whats Edward going to 's all she is going to think about. The fact that she just drank human blood and she didn't need to!"

"Bella was having fun and I wouldn't have let her kill anyone. I have more control than you think i have." He said walking away.

"I am so sorry Bella I didn't think that would happen. I just wanted you to have fun with out Edward and..." She trailed off, I just nodded my head. All I wanted to do was go back to my room take a shower and wash off all of the blood,sweat and go to bed and deal with this tomarrow.

On the way back to our rooms we didn't talk. I opened the door to mine and saw the Cullens sitting there watching me with wide eyes. Yes, they saw the blood.

"What in hell!" yelled Emmet, I flinched and walked to the counter and got a glass of water.

"Yes." I asked trying to play it off.

"What did you do Bella?" Edward asked in a quiet tone.

"Things got out of control when I went out with some friends." I said hoping they wouldn't ask questions.

"Out Of CONTROL! You don't say? " Says Alice, she trew her hands up.

"Bella look at you,you are a mess. You are cover in human blood, you look like a typical Vampire Slut." said Rosalie staring at me in disgust.

"OkayI took a Lot of offence to that...I didn't kill anyone okay...So no harm done." I said said as if it wasn't a big problem but to tell you (Not them) the truth, it WAS A HUGE PROBLEM!

"Bella where did you and who did you go with?" asked Edward, he was staring at me intestly,could I tell him this? Did I have the heart to?  
_

**The end for now! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hope you like this one.I write when things come to my story is different in that catagory.**

**I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries...*sighs* but I will I did.**

**_Bella pov**

"Answer the question,Bella." Alice said already knowing the answer but wanting me to tell the truth.

"Alexander." I said simply looking down and just as I planned, a big explosion.

"YOU WENT WITH ALEXANDER?!"Edward growled and I flinched back. "To a night club? To drain humans?"

"Yes alright! Okay did you have to make me say out loud? I realize what I did was wrong but you know what? It wouldn't have happened if you had been there!" I bellowed at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked truly confused.

"Well where you?" I said, looking in his though I couldn't compelle an immortal, I could pursuade them just a little know, hesitate a bit.

" With Mimi." He said knowing what he said would have hurt me.

"Well you know what while he was with Mimi guess what I was doing 4 hours before that?I was waiting at the reseruant that you told me you would meet me at.I waited for an hour before Alexander came and took me out." I yelled and recongnition hit him.

"That was tonight?" He asked, looking at me and pleading with me to say 'no it wasn't' but I didn't because that wasn't the truth.I nodded.

"Bella, I am so sorry." He said trying to my eyes but I looked down and shrugged.

"That not bad Bella, he was out with a close though it is pretty bad that he missed a date but you will have plenty were out with your selfish,manipulative monster of an ex." Rosalie said cutting him off from what he was about to add on.

"So he is the only one that is allowed to go out with his ex and not have shit said to him? And you know what Alexander maybe all of those things to you but to me he has always came though on his promises." I cursed and I know that shocked them I will cuss. Bite me.

"It was more of a bussiness parents and her parents approved so they put us together when all we felt was friendship." He said looking at me and I shook my head.

had that family approving of her and this family sticking up for she can do what I can't.

"You were still together." I said and he took me face in his hands.

"It meant nothing,love. She said you would be indenial." He said the first part to me but that last part to guy in here held their knew what was about to happen...

"You talk to her about me?" I said trying to calm my breathing but I couldn' dare he?

"Yes,what is wrong with that? I wanted to know how to approach this subject easily but you beat me to it." He said and I about blew my top.

"That's it Edward. You know what why don't you go and get Mimi and you both can talk today, how about until this trip is over? Or maybe when you grow the balls to come and ask me questions about our relationship, because I sure as hell know that I know myself way more then Mimi could ever know me." I said and the boys gave Edward the pity stare.

Emmet was trying to contain his I loved Edward but I was mad.

"Bella-"He said but I cut him off.

"Don't think about talking to me or going into that room." I said and walked to our room.

Dammit.

I threw up into the toilet in the bathroom that was conected to our room for which I was thankful for.I didn't want to have to face Edward and I don't think I would have made it to that bathroom. I emptied it all ran my hair through my tangled hair and went to grab my brush.

God how did I end up here? Just 5 hours ago I was getting ready for my date and now here I was a big emotional mess. It was fine and happy before Mimi came. Now Edward and I are walking on eggshells around each other because of has only been 1 day since they reunited.

If I had to hate someone I was going to hate was the cause of all this.

Over the next 5 days, Edward respected my wishes to be alone but part of me wished he hadn't. Sometimes when I was in town on a cloudy day I would see them laughing, once I even saw her grab his hand and he didn't object to it. He had never laughed that loud with me. At least not that I really ever noticed.

Then it came to me. What if he did love her and he just didn't see it? What if something happened one day that made him see me for that monster I am and he went to her? What would that make of me?

The Cullens certainly approved of her, Edwards biological parents approved of her. What could I say about myself?I guilt much too easily, if I felt bad for someone that I was going to have to kill I would find another way only to have them turn on me. I have a apartment that I bought out in Chicago where I wrote the full name of every single person that I have ever killed on the walls. I got drunk sometimes...I was a weak link.

I should give up but I can't. I can't do that to Edward until I really know that she is what he wants. I don't know what I would do if he didn't choose me. What I do know is that I would _never_ stop loving would be 'it' for me. I have no choice; I know I sound like a jealous, possesive girlfriend but I am 504 years old . I know what I want .I would _always_ be waiting in the wings hoping that she does something wrong that would make him come back to me.

I know that may sound stupid to those of you who are firm feminists but that is how I feel and nothing will ever change because if you hadn't remembered I can't it would be fair if I took a step back and let him see what kind of feelings he really has for I leave him? It wouldn't be forever but it would be a long time.

What would I find if I did it and came back? I had to do was only fair for him.

I walked up to a place that I knew Edward enjoyed here in Volterra. The piano room. I saw him sitting there looking forward. He wasn't playing so I am guessing he was thinking. How could I even think of doing this to him?

'_Think of him. Remember the trouble you haven't just caused him but also his family.'_

I took a deep breath and swallowed the sob that was threatening to come out. I wasn't going to tell him I was leaving because he would only try to stop me. I had to do this and he wouldn't understand if I told him. Alice wouldn't see until it was much too late, she had a lot on her mind.

_'Don't be a coward! Don't be selfish! Think of him. Think of his happiness. Think of what is best for him.'_

I am a monster. Edward may think he is but I have been alive longer. I struggled at lot and killed just because I could. Not always because I was thirsty.

"I am surprised. Whenever you are near a piano you will play." I said scaring him. That is a first. He couldn't read my thoughts but he could sense me.

"Sorry. For scaring you. For being a horrible person. For fighting fire with fire. I am old enough to know that it doesn't do anything but cause a bigger fire. I was going to get burned. I am trying to blame Mimi for this but I can't because it is all my fault." I said sitting beside him on the piano bench. I turned to look at him a couple of times but mostly kept my face down.

"Bella. It is my fault. You had a reason to be mad. I forgot a big night and was out with my ex. Even though I don't feel anything for her she is still my ex and we were engaged practically." He said.

He was lying but not on purpose. He can't see that twinkle in his eyes that I doubt he gets with me.

"I love you, Bella." He said.

That wasn't a lie. I knew he loved me but he had feelings for her too. I knew you will compare him to Alexander for switching from me to Katherine but that was lustand he thought it would be fun to have two girls related to each other that look exactly alike. Edward actually loved her and he didn't know it.

"I know. I love you too." I said laying my head on his shoulder. I would miss him so much but I had to put this theory to the test. "Listen I have to go but I will see you later okay?"

Much later. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Okay." He said as he kissed my lips. He began to play the lullaby that he wrote for me. I choked back another sob. That would be the last time I would ever hear it.

I walked out and ran. I ran to our room and packed my things. I looked around and let a tear slide down my face.

_'Do it you gutless coward!'_

I flinched as I yelled at myself. I walked out of the castle. I hadn't planned where I was going but it would have to be very far. I heard someone be hind me.

"Where are you going?" The voice asked...Mimi steped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked whispering/hissing.

"I asked you first." she said.

"Fine I have to leave and you have to see if Edward has buried feelings for you." I said looking down at my feet. She would think I was insane for doing this but I couldn't care less what she thought. I was doing this for Edward.

"You are leting me have my chance." she asked shocked.

"Let me make this clear to you;I am not doing this for you.I am doing this for him. I love him enough to let him have more than one option." I said quitely. Surely she would think I was amd but she wouldn't say anything about it because I knew she wanted me gone.

"Fine leave. It would be a score for me anyways." She said and I ignored that comment.

"AHHHHH!" Mimi screamed from behing me and I saw a werewolf tear into her skin. I was paralyzed for a split second. I hit the werewold and it ran away.

**(A/N: Werewolf bites will effect their kind of vampires just like it effects Bella's kind.)**

I looked and there was a bite mark that looked badly infected on her shoulder blade.I dropped my things and picked her up and put her arm around my shoulder and mine around her waist.I walked with her like that. Soon she lost concious and I was forced to drag her unmoving body in side. Normally their type of vampires don't loose concious because they can't sleep but since she was bitten by a werewolf she can.

"Help!" I yelled out and I saw two vampires coming toward me.

Edward and Carlisle. They gasped in shock but it wore off and they picked her up and dragged her into the wrong room. The throne room. Every coven was in there.

"Oh my god what has happened to her?" Asked Esme as the Cullens crowed around us.

Edward turned to me .  
"Bella what did you do?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'what did I do?'? I didn't do anything because I am not a werewolf." I said looking at him.

"Why were you the one their to see her like this?" He asked.

"I was...I can't tell you." I said. I wasn't going to tell him I was leaving him.

"What do you mean by that? Bella how could you do this? You killed her!" He yelled and I flinched back.

"I didn't kill her!" I screamed. The next thing I know my head is snapped to the side and there was a tingling in my left cheek. I touched it and it burned. I stared in shock.

He hit me. He actually hit me!

"Edward!" Emmet said pulling him back as I stumbled back. I could feel the tears gather in my eyes.

Edward realized what he had done and reached for me but I ran out. I was breathing hard and I cried and cried.

He believed that I killed her. He hated me.

"Bella how could you do this?" Asked Rosalie.

"I didn't do anything!" I said for the billionth time.

"We know you didn't like her but killing her this way is just too cruel." Emmet said.

"I didn't do anything." I yelled out.

"What? You going to throw me to the dogs too if I don't believe you?" He asked harshly I stumbled back shocked that he talked to me like that.

"I didn't throw her to the dogs! It was an accident! " I yelled but I could tell from their acusing stares that they didn't believe me.

"Carlisle needs to talk to all of you." Said Tanya, I knew that she didn't mean me.

The others gave a last hateful as they went out the door.

"Bella...I believe that you didn't do this." she said and I looked at her. She went out the door before I could say anything.

**6 Hours later**

Edward still wasn't back.I knew what had happened. She was dying and he was going to be with her until she did die. Then once she did he would come back and he would hate me. I would have to do the thing that I was planning . I had to find a cure though.

Klaus is the only one I can think of that might actually have a cure. I knew what I had to do.

I went to get clothing from Lexi. She was out. Good. I grabbed a mini black dress and fish nets. I got on combat boots and put on a little make-up. I let my hair down in loose curls. A black leather jacket. I grabbed the bags and put them in the trunk of my porche. This hurt so much but I had to do it. I knew Klaus wasn't just going to hand over or tell me where the cure was.

I drove to the place where I knew the originals were staying. I knocked on the door and was let face to face with Kol. Klaus's younger brother. He had wanted to bed me since the begining. I had denied the offer.

"Hello Isabella. Trouble in pardise? Prince Charming not satifiying all of your sexual needs and disires .Finally come to your senses?" He asked with that same arrogant smile that his brother has. Again with that nickname for Edward.

"No not if it involves you. I am here to talk to Klaus." I said pushing him aside so that I could step in the room.

"Klaus...sure right this way, love." He said as his eyes hardened and hatered and jealousy painted his face. He composed himself and touched the small of my back as he led me to the kitchen. I flinched as he used Edward's name for me.

Its not that I didn't find Kol attractive because he did. Alomost every girl I know thought he was hansome. He has a bad track record with the ladies though and I promised that I would never end up with someone like that.

I found the rest of the originals sitting at the table.

"Ahhh. Isabella Salvatore what a pleasure,dear. What can my family and I do for you on this beautiful night?" Klaus asked as he picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Klaus I know that you know the answer to this question but I want you to tell me." I said and he looked .

"What happened Isabella?" He asked.

"I need the cure to a werewolf bite." I said with confindance.

"A werewolf, huh?" He said suspiciously. "And what for?" He asked.

"One of my loved ones was bitten and I need the cure which I am sure you have." I explained even though it was a total lie.

"We shall see." He said and before I could object his mouth was on mine. It wasn't a kind of kiss for love or lust. It was to see my memories.

He saw everuthing. It was like he was copying every memory of Edward and me that he would keep finally let go and I looked down.

"So you plan on getting that cure even after what he did to you?" He said incredously.

"Love doesn't always come in convenount makes people do crazy things." I said and he chuckled.

"I have and offer for you. I will give you the cure if...you give me your loyalty. I need a friend that isn't related to me. For as long as I want. That or you can let her die and go back to Edward amd have him hide his hatred for you." He said walking back to the table.

"Now Isabella come and join us for a drink." He said picking up a blood bag and passing it to me. I need to do then I could get her cure. I took it out of his hand and chugged it.

**23 blood bags later.**

"Now come Isabella we have much to discuss." I internally groaned.

"Now this ladies name is Serena." He said as he grabbed a woman around the neck. She was struggling which told me that he hadn't compelled her to stay.

"You are going to feed on her. Not for your pleasure but for I could have compelled her not to run but a ripper likes the hunt." He said as he let her go. I watched her run think that she was going to make it out and then chased after her.

In on move I was latched onto her neck and in minutes she was dead. I looked down at her motionless body. It had been about a century since I had last drained a person.

"Alexander please come." said Klaus and out walked the Edward look-a-like.

"Please take this to Edward Cullen." He said handing a vial of blood to him.

"No wait! He won't take it to him!" I yelled out and Alexander was out in no time. Klaus shrugged his shoulders. Oh my god. I have just made a deal with the devil himself . I practicaly sold him my soul for nothing in return.

**Two days later**

I sat at a bar right outside of San Antonio, Texas. I decided to go back to the motel and go to sleep. I walked to my car and I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Kol.

"Bella...Its nice to see you coming out of the horrible shell you were in." He said. I knew what he wanted and I would be forced to give it to him.

He leaned in a kissed me. I took and internal breath and kissed him back. It was different and not in a good grabbed me by my waist and pushed me against my started to kissed my neck. Then so fast he bit fangs periced my skin and I started to bleed. He sucked it all.

I am going to hell.

**Now that is the end of this story. I have wroten a ****Lemon ****so if you want to read it PM me and I can set it all up. There will be a sequal to it. Please Review!**


End file.
